Game Jump 65
Not only is this game console a parody of the Nintendo 64, but it also uses cartridges like it too. The Game Jump 65 is the new console here at Game Jump. It is meant to be played like the N64, but have much better graphics and sound than the N64. It is like a Wii with cartridges and N64 remotes. The Remote The remote on the Game Jump 65 looks like the N64 remote. Although you can hook up to 6 player up to this console. The only differences in the two controllers is that the GJ65 has X,Y,C,D buttons where the N64 has the yellow C buttons. Accesseries *Blaster-a gun for shooting game and things of that sort *Rumble Pak- a pak to be inserted in the bottom of the controller to allow you to feel the game when you get hit or shot or something like that. It gives off a small rumble or jump *Camera-for online play so you can see your freinds and they can see you; comes with a microphone *Bumper Button- like an action-replay, but created by Game Jump. Goes where the game cartridge normally goes Memory Pak On the Nintendo 64 you had to use a Memory Pak to save your games and things. With the Game Jump 65 you don't have to have one so it just saves you money. You can save all of your games using the console. The only reason you would need a rumble pak is if you wanted to take your save file and take it to a freinds house and put it in their controller so you could play your game. They only cost $4.00. Wi-Fi Abilities The Game Jump 65 doesn't have wi-fi abilities. It does however have an alternate that I think you will like. You can take the Memory Core out of the back of your Game Jump 65. Then you take it to someone elses house and stick in the back of theirs. Then you can pick up where you left off at your house and even play multiplayer with your freinds. Done. Cartridges The cartridges for the Game Jump 65 are shaped like a rectangle. The are ridged at the top for design and grip. Jamming them quickly into the system will damage your console. They come in a variety of colors. Mario games come in red. Donkey Kong games come in yellow. Starfox games come in blue. Zelda games come in purple. Kirby games come in pink. Banjo games come in light green. Fighting games come in white. Hunting games come in orange. Sports games come in black, and every other kind of game comes in grey. There are of course speical edition colors at certain times. First Games A list of some of the first games scheduled to come out for the GJ65. They are as following: *Starfox: The Return of Andross *Super Mario 64 3D *Banjo-Kazooie's New Adventures *Kirby Floatathon *Pokemon Stadium 3 Category:Console Category:N64 Category:remote Category:cartridge Category:game list